The new us
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Based on chapter 338. She doubts if she really doesn't deserve his affection, she thought that maybe, she's not really worth it.


Title. The new us

Summary. Based on chapter 338. She doubts if she really doesn't deserve his affection, she thought that maybe, she's not really worth it.

* * *

She stared off the distance, arms crossed in front of her bosom, her heels dugging the tiled floor beneath her. She was busy watching Gray as he talked with some of his friends at the banquet. He smiled, and Juvia's heart clenched painfully.

It was unfair.

He rejected her earlier, telling her that he would not, without a doubt, tell if he doesn't like anything in particular, and it was devastatingly directed at her.

She spent all her day to make herself pretty and well dressed just for him, but why does he have to tell it to her?

Juvia was immediately blinded the moment she saw Gray in that royale suit, it was perfect to him and she thought that they could actually win the best dressed couple for the night. She gathered up her courage and took the chance to talk to him, she didn't know what to tell him until she mumbled stupid things about herself upgrading.

He quickly drew a disgusted expression on his face while chewing on a roasted meat.

She was hurt, but she concealed it anyway. The next thing Juvia knew is he's being all serious and he ended up rejecting her.

She looked like a loser trying to prop herself for him. She shoved the idea away and told him that she loves it when he plays with her feelings, which is practically the opposite of what she's truly feeling.

She immediately turned around and waved him goodbye instead. She kept on repeating that she's okay but she can't help but feel dejected, after all, its all for him, these changes are all for him.

She found a column at a corner and leaned on it, watching her Gray-sama closely as she tries her best to remove the gnawing emotion she's feeling.

The lights dimmed and the host announced that the dance floor is now open. She could see some couples dragging each other at the center and a hopeful flower bloomed inside her.

Her blue eyes went back to her beloved ice mage, assuming that, atleast he would be searching for her and ask her to dance with him. He was whipping his head around and Juvia's mouth opened excitedly, perhaps she was right!

She was about to call him when he turned around and meddled with the crowd, later on, Juvia saw him dragging a rather tipsy Titania on the dance floor.

"Oh," she gasped to herself, her eyelids lowering as she saw the two of them. She slumped her back on the post once again and chewed on her cheeks in dismay.

Her hands lowered to her side lifelessly, eyes softening as she watched Gray twirled Erza, the music continued and minutes later he was now partnered with Wendy-chan.

Juvia looked away as she pitied herself, her heart contracting painfully. Does she really don't deserve any of his attention? He probably grew tired of her already.

She blinked and she lost sighting of them. The water mage sighed, feeling tired as ever. They said that this party would be fun, but its entirely draining the life inside her. Her eyes still wandered around, atleast she would be happy just by looking at him. She decides that tonight, she would be contended just by looking at him. That's all enough for her, and if she needs to keep her distance off from him, then she would be, with a heavy heart, do it.

She doesn't want Gray to hate her. So she'll play the role of a good and selfless girl.

She spotted Natsu and Lucy dancing, the dragon slayer still had the cape and crown on him, he looked like he's really enjoying the night, dancing widely at the dim lights and soft music, while his partner only giggled, but remained dancing gracefully.

She rolled her eyes, removing her hat and her blue hair got tangled on it. She wanted to leave the palace already and be alone inside her apartment, she knew that no one would be noticing her disappearance so she pushed herself off the column and was about to walk away when she felt a hand tugging at the sleeves of her gown. With a defeated expression she shrugged it off and continued walking.

"Juvia..." she immediately stop and turned her head slowly.

"Gray-sama?" She asked, turning her body around so she could speak with him comfortably.

He flashed her a worried glance, his black eyes were hidden by the shadows playing in the dim lights. "I was looking for you."

Did she heard him right? Juvia wanted to lean closer just to make sure that Gray really said that. "I-im sorry, Juvia didn't catch that. Can you repeat what you said?"

She saw his throat moved and he stepped forward. Her eyes never failed to witness his every reaction, there's definitely a hue of blush forming on his cheeks.

"Where are you heading to?" He changed the topic and Juvia assumed that maybe she heard him wrong.

But before the bluenette could answer him, he interjected quickly, "Dont tell me you're already heading home?" He lifted a brow questioningly at her.

Juvia bit her bottom lip, she sighed and nodded. "The party's fun would not go away if Juvia goes, you see." She winked at him, hiding the pang of hurt behind her words.

He mustered up a hard scowl on her, brows knitted together. "That's not funny."

She giggled. "Well then, see you tomorrow at the guild, Gray-sama." She smiled up at him but before she could turn around, he took another step forward.

"Are you sure about thay?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Gray-sama, Juvia knows that you're being a gentleman, I know you feel bad about what happened earlier. Don't worry." Another fake smile and another move to go.

"Yeah, Im sorry about that. It's just..." he tried to search for the right words.

"Juvia understands." She will always do.

"Damn, Im really sorry. W-why don't you just sit for awhile, just..." he paused, looking away. "-just stay for a little while, okay?"

Her heart squeezed inside her chest, she couldn't say no to him. She smiled brightly at him. "Actually, Juvia is not really feeling well." She took a step behind her, still smiling. She doesn't want to make him look like the villain here.

"Then let's take a walk outside," he pointed at the open balcony. "Maybe you need some fresh air?" He was already walking towards the said place but Juvia remained standing on her spot.

He looked back and saw her just standing. He sighed and paid no time wasting, walking back to her spot. "Come on."

She stared at his open palm, offering it to her.

"You're a terrible liar." He smiled a little.

She shook her head.

"Why?" He started, walking closely.

"I told you," she stared up at his eyes, hurt. "Juvia is fine."

He did not believe her.

"Was Juvia not really worth it?" She whispered. He was taken aback by her words.

"J-juvia made sure that she would look nice in Gray-sama's eyes but all she got is rejection." She sobbed. "I could handle rejection everyday, but-" tears spilled from her eyes. "N-not tonight."

Gray was struck to his place. He didn't know that his words went through her, he thought that she is fine with it, she even said that she enjoys it.

And Gray found another piece of her heart laid in front of him.

She wiped her cheeks clean, pumped her hat back on her head, its rim hiding her sad eyes away from him and turned around, walking away.

His feet were glued on the ground until he saw her closening the gap between her and the large doors.

He heard himself cursing inside him, that if he lets her go, things will never be the same between them anymore. So Gray Fullbuster hurriedly threaded through the crowd, ignoring gasps and protests about his wild maneuvering until he reached her and pulled her to him. He glanced around and pulled her along the way, he kept his grip firm on her hand, not wanting to let go.

They reached the center of the crowd, where everyone was dancing with their partners. He placed his arms around her waist, his cheeks burning up and Juvia, with wet eyes looked away.

"Im sorry. " he pulled her closer, and he leaned his face closer to her. The hat is on the way and he thinks that its better, he doesn't want Juvia to see his pathetic, red face.

"You really don't need to have second thoughts about being worth it." He gulped, "Im always a pain in the ass but Im assuring you that I did not told you that I don't like you, did I?"

* * *

AN: Im on Oneshot spree, surprise! Will still take time to continue my other fics, so please enjoy these babies that I will upload eventually. Thank you!


End file.
